You Won't See Me Coming
by akkyylle
Summary: SasuSaku. -sequel to gotcha!- "This is not funny, Sasuke-kun. Not funny." He better think of a plan, and fast – before he loses her forever.
1. the aftermath

**-DISCONTINUED- _I'm sticking to one-shots now, it seems I couldn't create a multi-chapter story without making you guys wait for a month before an update comes up. Also, school will start soon and I will be VERY busy, so I couldn't dedicate myself into writing a multi-chap. I'm terribly sorry, maybe I'll try updating when I have breaks from time to time, but I won't make promises I couldn't keep. Expect a lot of one-shots from me, though._**

**_Cheers,_**

**_A._**

**_Summary_:** "This is not funny, Sasuke-kun. Not funny." He better think of a plan, and fast – before he loses her forever. _SasuSaku.__  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, or the lyrics used in the first part - the lyrics belong to _Taylor Swift,_ from her song **Better Than Revenge. **

**_a/n: _**I apologize for the wait in releasing this sequel.. been busy with school and life in general. I hope I didn't disappoint.

this is written in third person POV, unlike in _gotcha!_ where it was written in Sasuke's POV. I recommend that you read _gotcha!_ first, otherwise you will have some trouble understanding some parts of the story.

* * *

_you _**won't **see _**me** coming_

_._

_._

_._

_sequel to_** gotcha!**

_"i never saw it coming,_

_never would have suspected it..._

_i underestimated_

_just who i was dealing with.."_

**CHAPTER ONE: The Aftermath**

* * *

Over a week has passed since the big prank had been played.

The rookie nine and their corresponding senseis had their fair share of laughs, some more than the others at the sight of the embarrassed Uchiha. Tenten and Lee, who weren't part of the rookie nine (they were approximately a year older than them), congratulated Neji for a job well done on his acting as Sakura's supposed lover. They patted him on the back as a sign of praise, teasing grins adorning their faces. Neji snickered and almost, _almost _laughed at Sasuke's face as he glared at them.

Sakura, albeit a little guilty in being the main cause of Sasuke's humiliation, giggled nonstop while Naruto was rolling on the floor, laughing all the way. Everyone was either amused, humoured, full of laughter or snickered. The senseis were more on the latter, saving their full-blown laughters for when Sasuke was out of sight, and hearing range.

Everyone was genuinely amused, except for Sasuke.

He growled in irritation as he took in the irritable sight. Seriously? It's been over a week and they still find it funny. _"Whose idea was this again? I will kill whoever thought of this stupid prank." _ Suddenly, the thought seemed more and more reasonable for turning him into a laughing stock.

His obsidian orbs searched through the mob of people he called his 'friends', looking for the one person who might have been the mastermind.

No luck. He could only guess.

_"Nobody knows, except us."_ They had said, stifling their laughter as they did so. Sasuke ignored this and began to ponder on their words. It appears to be true, for the villagers and higher-ups remained oblivious to this whole charade, but still. It was his birthday! On his freakin' birthday he was pranked played for everybody to see. Not only that, but his true feelings for a certain pink-haired teammate were also exposed not only to the dobe, but to the whole group. Including their senseis! His deepest, darkest secret revealed, and he didn't like it.

_ "I don't care."_ He had replied. Eyes once again forming an irritated glare, directing it to every single one of them. _"Nobody was supposed to know, not even you guys."_ He added. They fell silent, and for a moment there Sasuke thought that he had resolved the issue and everything would be dandy.

How wrong he was.

A minute later they began laughing amongst themselves yet again, this time not because of the prank but because of the Uchiha's revealed feelings for Sakura.

Said girl tried to hold back her giggles, and Sasuke momentarily stopped to stare at her. His irritated glare softened into an adored gaze as his eyes turned to the girl in front of him. The group stopped laughing and began to observe the 'couple' in front of them. Others, like Ino, Hinata and Tenten gushed about how lucky Sakura was _("Finally, forehead girl! You got him!", "Aww. They look so good together, don't they?", "Yeah, so kawaii!") _while the boys looked amongst themselves, eyes meeting each other and eyebrows shooting up suggestively. Perverts.

But Sasuke didn't care. He continued staring, his obsidian orbs unwavering and overflowing with love and emotion that when Sakura noticed his probing eyes, she stopped giggling and glanced up to meet his.

Viridian clashed with onyx, the atmosphere seemingly electrifying.

It was at that moment that he realized that their relationship, and his feelings, being revealed was not such a bad thing after all.

But still, he was going to find out who planned this whole thing. And he was going to take revenge, no matter who the perpetrator was. He began plotting a bigger prank, a better one.

He smirked as the plan formulated in his mind. Yes, he was going through with it, he was going to discover everything, and make the mastermind pay. Even if it was Sakura herself.

* * *

Another week passed by.

Still no luck for the avenging Uchiha.

The heat of the matter seeped down to a minimum, but there were still some sudden outbursts of laughter and some excessive chattering here and there, all of them not bothering him anymore.

Because he was set to one goal in mind: discovering the mastermind behind the big prank.

Step one: Analyzing.

So.. who could have done it? Who had the brains to wrack up that big of a plan, and had the charm and guts to ask the whole of rookie nine, WITH their senseis to play along? It took skill, a lot of it. Naruto's out of the question, Sasuke says to himself as he thinks about how much of a dobe he is. He may have proposed the idea, yes, in order for him to have something to laugh about, but to actually think of how the prank would be played? So NOT Naruto.

So, next batch. Ino? Kiba? Hinata? Chouji?

None of them seemed plausible, and he almost scratches his head in annoyance. _'This is getting frustrating.' _He says to himself as he ponders more about the matter at hand. _'The only ones who could have had the brains for this are Shikamaru, Neji..'_ he continues counting and pointing fingers in his head until he stumbles upon the last name he could muster._ '... Sakura.'_

Wait, Sakura? No... she wouldn't have thought of this, could she? He had always assumed that she had just been playing along, looked at it as an opportunity to reveal their relationship.. but could she have been the mastermind?

Sasuke shakes his head at the thought. _'No, that's impossible. She would never have.'_

Shrugging his shoulders, he comes to a conclusion. _'I'd just have to get revenge on all of them.' _he smirks as various thoughts fill his mind. _'But who will be my accomplice? Surely not one of them.' _He stares hard at the dirt path beneath him. A slight gust of the wind passes through and Sasuke gazes at the bits of sand approaching him.

_'Hold on.. wind? And sand?' _Obsidian eyes widen for a fraction as the raven-haired ninja jumps up and dodges in reflex.

"Well, well. What's happened to you, Uchiha? You should've noticed us ages ago." Says a female voice in a teasing tone, apparently older than him. "What's on your mind?"

Sasuke hops down from the tree he had previously jumped on, only to come face to face with a red-haired kazekage and his blonde sister.

A brow rises in annoyance.

"Don't give us that look." Her face lightens up in a grin as she raises her hands up in protection. "We were just playing with you, right, Gaara?" She glances at the boy, no, man beside her. Gaara remains silent as he observes the two.

A sigh can be heard from the avenger. "What do you guys want?" His tone was not at all pleased, but he does not shoo them away. "I'm busy right now, so if you're not going to help, you better just leave me alone."

The kazekage lifts up his brows in curiousity. "You're just standing there. What could you be so busy doing?" He states as Temari stifles a giggle.

"Thinking, obviously." He rolls his eyes at them. And before he could say anymore, Temari cuts him off. "Want us to help?"

That sentence has Sasuke suddenly staring at them as a plan slowly, but surely formulates in his mind. His lips form a smirk as the two ninjas in front of him exchange gazes in wonder.

"Actually, I may need your help. Both of you." The mischievious glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face is enough for the siblings to join in on the game.

* * *

"Forehead girl! I need your help over here, now!" A blonde kunoichi shrieks as she struggles to lift up the large table in front of her. "Unlike someone here, I don't have monstrous strength!"

Sakura rolls her eyes at her best friend but rushes to help her anyway.

"You know, I haven't seen your little boyfriend in a while. What's he up to, forehead?" Ino chatters nonchalantly as they lift the table and moves to arrange the other parts of the room. Sakura rolls her eyes - again. She shrugs her shoulders as she answers, "Must be busy seducing other girls." Ino's temper suddenly shoots up as she screams... "WHAT!"

Sakura covers her ears on reflex and counts to three before she puts her hands back down. "Geez, pig, I was just kidding." The said 'pig' regains her cool and her face brightens up again in relief, and annoyance. "You do know that was not a good joke to make, right, forehead?" she pretends to be angry as her lips form a pout. "For a second there I almost believed you."

Sakura almost laughs at her bestfriend's behavior. "Now, now. Don't take it seriously. You know Sasuke-kun won't do such a thing."

"Better keep a good watch on him though, he is quite a catch. One wrong move and he might be in another girl's arms." The blonde teases as she puts her hands on both sides of her hips. She waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"What the hell are you implying now, pig?" The pink-haired girl spouts in annoyance. "Don't get any ideas. Our relationship is not a joke, as you have fairly witnessed."

"Then why don't you two just tie the knot already? You've been together for what, 3 years now? Oh, and by the way, I still can't get over the fact that we managed to hide your relationship for that long." Ino laughs heartily. "With Naruto knowing, I thought the news would be out on the streets the moment we told him."

Sakura smiles at the memory. "Yeah, me too. The moment he jumped and suddenly disappeared had my heart skipping a beat. I thought he had gone off and told everyone the big news, when in fact he was just hungry." They both laugh in unison. "Yeah, and he just hurried to Ichiraku's to eat and to celebrate, all by himself. Same old Naruto."

Their conversation gets help up by Tenten bursting in the door. The two kunoichis jump in surprise and immediately whip their heads to look at the source of the noise.

"What have you girls been doing? The party's in an hour, and this place is still a mess!" Tenten begins her rant as she prances around the spacious room, quickly inspecting everything she passes. "I like the table setting, but I don't like the color of the cloth. And change the curtains! They look too... old!" She continues as the two girls in the room stare at her in disbelief.

Ino couldn't hold it in as she starts to laugh, quickly gaining Tenten's attention, and Sakura following suit.

"What are you laughing at?" The brown-haired girl snaps in annoyance. "Nothing, nothing." They wipe their eyes dramatically, hands landing on their stomach as they try to control their laughter. "Will you just relax, Tenten? We've got this." The girl with the ocean blue eyes say.

Sakura also adds, "Yeah, just trust us! This room will be perfect before you even notice it. Now, will you please get out so we can continue with our work?"

"I know, I do trust you guys. It's just that... I'm nervous, that's all. It's not everyday your boyfriend turns twenty-three. I just want to surprise him, you know?" Tenten says softly, her supposed temper slimming down. She scratches the back of her head lamely. "Well, I better leave you two to the work. I'm going to go change." Before she leaves though, she gives them both a stern look. "Oh, right. Less talk, more decorating!" And the door slams shut, making the same amount of noise it made when she walked in.

The two girls couldn't help but laugh once more.

"Okay, back to work now pig. Or else she will kill us." Sakura says while stifling her giggles. She goes and pokes her bestfriend on her ticklish spots. "Alright, alright already, geez." They both return to their works and continue to decorate. But it seems that Ino can't control her chattering, and decides to talk again. "Hey, forehead."

"What, pig? We need to finish this in less than an hour." Sakura says without looking at Ino. "And you heard her, less talk, more work."

"No, no. I was just wondering, you know. Would this really surprise Neji? I mean, come on. It's Neji we're talking about here, Hyuuga Neji. What would surprise an ice block like him?" Ino stifles a giggle at her own joke, then slowly realizing that her companion ignored her completely. "Geez, talk about killjoy. I was just making conversation." Ino waves a dismissive hand as she sulkily walks back to her own corner, quietly doing her work.

Sakura smirks as her bestfriend finally shuts up. As she was working on the balloons, her mind slowly drifts to a certain raven-haired man, daydreaming. A small _pop! _brings her back to reality as she realizes that the balloon she was just working on has just popped. She blinks her eyes in surprise, but shrugs it off anyway and continues on with her work.

But she couldn't shrug off the weird feeling it gave when she picked it up and threw it in the nearby trashcan.

* * *

An hour later and the party starts. For the first time in history, Neji is truly surprised and Tenten is more than happy with the results. The rookie nine, their senseis and other unimportant invited guests are found scattered all around the room, enjoying themselves and having the time of their lives. Some, like Ino and Hinata can be seen dancing to the beat of the music, faces somewhat red hinting that they have been drinking for quite a while. Others can be seen having their own versions of 'fun'.

Sakura, however remains oblivious to all this as she stands impatiently by the door, eyes glancing to the clock from time to time. It was obvious she was waiting for someone, and we could all guess who.

"Heeey, Sakura-chan! Stop waiting for the teme already and come have fuuuun!" The blonde hokage-to-be shouts as he puts his arms around her shoulders. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as he blinks his eyes furiously, muttering to himself _'Why aaaaarreee youu lookiing so blurryy Sakurraa-chyaan? Arree you faalling? Or waait, I thiink I'm the onee faalling!'_

Thud.

A snoring Naruto can be heard, and Sakura snorts at the sight.

Going back to staring at the door, and the clock, half an hour has passed and her boyrfriend still isn't here. _'What's taking him so long? He should've been here by now.'_ As she waits impatiently, her mind wanders back to what Ino had said to her earlier. Shrugging the unreasonable thought, she huffs in annoyance and proceeds to go grab a drink.

Before she could take more than two steps however, the door to the room bursts open, revealing three masked people. Everybody freezes in place, minds not fully absorbing the event taking place in front of them.

The tallest person of the newly arrived group began taking out the lights, and all hell broke loose.

Sakura watches in horror as the three fully masked people begin taking out her friends one by one, fully ignoring her. _'Are they freaking saving me for the last?' _She slowly steps back until her back reaches the wall, helplessly staring at the scene unfolding before her.

As she watches the last friend of hers get knocked out, her eyes widen in terror as the tallest masked person nears her yet again. Her heart continues to beats fast and it speeds up as if afraid that the person nearing her would pull out a knife and kill her. She hears a laugh, a female laugh but she pays no attention to this because once the person stopped in front of her, she faints. Pretend faint.

The three people hurriedly put a blindfold over her eyes, the girl trembling in sheer terror but remains silent as they continue on with their deed.

_'Sasuke-kun... where the hell are you?_ was the last thought she had before she could feel strong, muscular arms pick her up and carry her over to what seemed like a car.

* * *

**A/N:**

FINALLY. I can release a sequel. XD.

And yes, it's not a one-shot. I'm still deciding whether it will be a two-shot or three chapters. Dunno. :D Please review and tell me what you think!

More reviews, faster update. Yay! :)

love_love_love. :3


	2. sasuke's revenge

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm _terribly _sorry for the long wait in releasing the second chapter of this sequel. I wasn't lying when I said I was awfully busy, because I really was. And, because I've been focusing on _reunited _XD. But! here you go, the second chapter! :3 I tried incorporating everything in here, and I planned on making this a two-shot only, but it somehow... grew. -_- This is 7 pages long in MS word, and I hope that it's long enough to satisfy, but still short enough so that it wouldn't be boring. xD the final chapter would be released in a couple more days. If I'm inspired enough. :P

Hopefully, this chapter explains some of the _why's _in the last chapter. Why the rookie nine didn't fight, yada yada. :D please read and review!

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

_you _**won't **see _**me**__ coming_

_._

_._

_._

_sequel to_** gotcha!**

_Now go stand in the corner,_

_and think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge_**CHAPTER TWO: Sasuke's Revenge  
**

* * *

**1 hour before Neji's _surprise_ party..**

Three distinct forms were huddled together, forming a circle resembling a group of kids huddling before an important game. They were talking in hushed whispers and soft mutters of distinctive words, which made the bystanders look on at them in confusion and dry amusement.

The blonde woman in the circle took one look at their surroundings and decided that _this was not the place to talk, damn it! _She grit her teeth in annoyance at the childishness of the two men-_yes, men!_-in front of her and proceeds to bonk them both on the head, mimicking Sakura's actions towards Naruto.

She smirked in triumph when the two men crashed their skulls together because of the impact and visibly winced. They even glared, one narrowing his eyes even further into thin slits.

Unfortunately, the blonde wasn't one to be intimidated.

"Temari, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed out, struggling to keep his boiling temper in check. "I asked you to join me to help me _think, _not bonk me on the head."

Gaara stayed silent, but the way his mint green eyes narrowed a fraction at the sight of the smirking blonde clearly proclaimed his annoyance and confusion. "Are you guys stupid, or something?" Temari starts with a triumphant tone in her voice, "And here I was thinking I was with the smartest prodigies of their respective villages." She sighed mockingly, the mischievous glint in her eyes clearly showing the intention to taunt her brother and the brooding avenger.

"Don't test my patience, woman. I could very well just abandon my little mission here to teach you a lesson." His tone was far from pleasant, but the blonde hardly flinched. "Do not underestimate—"

He was cut off as the blonde finished his sentence for him, "—the power of the Uchiha. Yada, yada yada. I get it, I get it." She waved her hand dismissively toward him, earning another fierce glare from said Uchiha. "What I'm saying is, this isn't the place to discuss your "master plan", oh Almighty one." She put emphasis on the _master plan _by using her fingers to draw quotation marks in the air. "We need someplace more…. _secluded._"

The red-haired kazekage scanned his surroundings, as well as the raven-haired nin, and both could not agree more. Sasuke clamped his mouth shut, refusing to acknowledge that he had been irrational because of the bottled up excitement in formulating the ultimate plan.

After a few minutes of searching the village for a place to perform their brainstorming, the three ninjas quickly got down to business.

They picked a lone shack in the far side of the village, away from it's heart and free of any civilian or ninja. It was old and looked like it was probably about to give way any second, but they decided to make do. Anyway, it was better than being walked on by anyone, especially the ones they were planning on pranking, as they discussed their plan.

"Alright, listen up. There is a surprise party being organized by the Rookie Nine, along with Tenten and Lee to celebrate Neji's twenty-third birthday. Since we all are well aware that almost all of the said members are formidable opponents in battle, it also means they will not be fooled easily and can see through traps effortlessly."

Temari and Gaara looked at each other and nodded, absorbing the information presented to them by the Uchiha.

"That's about everything you need to know about them, since I presume you both are well aware of the distinct characteristics of each member of the rookie nine?" when he received two nods, he continued. "Good. We won't have any trouble with that aspect of our plan. What we would have trouble with is how we're going to proceed with it."

The kazekage spoke for the first time since they arrived at the shack. "It would help if you actually told us the plan, now wouldn't it, Uchiha?" he stated curtly, failing to hide the impish smirk. "We'd help find a way."

Sasuke ignored the smirk and proceeded to inform them of his plan.

"I formulated this as we searched the village for a hiding spot." He started. "Since it's an adult party, I figured that they would be drinking, and therefore, dancing. We all know that if we face them head-on, we'd probably lose since we're definitely outnumbered. So I figured, what if we spiked their drinks with something more… _intoxicating?_" The avenger finished with a smirk.

The siblings could only smirk evilly at each other.

"Hold on, Uchiha.." Temari spoke with a questioning tone. "Why are we doing this in the first place?"

Her brother could care less, he just wanted to have some fun and to relax since being the kazekage was a very tiring job, but she was curious. Why did they have to take drastic measures just to prank them all? Don't take it the wrong way, she _loved _her fun. But if they were doing this for no reason at all…

The avenger sighed, and started to explain the situation to her. When he stated that he was doing this out of revenge, their eyes narrowed fractionally before going back to their original shape once they found out what he was avenging. Their suspicious gazes quickly turned into amused ones, and in Temari's side, coupled with a laugh filled with mirth.

Sasuke found that he no longer cared that much about their reactions, which came as a bit of a surprise for him, because wasn't he doing this so that this wouldn't happen again? He shrugged it off, wanting to get on with the plan.

He took a glance at his watch positioned in his left wrist. 50 minutes left, he mused. They needed to work now if they wanted the plan to be flawless. He instructed the blonde to spike the drinks, which were in Shikamaru's care, while Gaara was tasked to scout the whereabouts of all the guests to Neji's party, afterwards proceeding to help Sasuke prepare the room where they would take revenge on their target. After all the tasks were successfully carried out, they were to meet back here in approximately 10 minutes before the party started in order to get ready.

"One more thing.. who is the main target for Mission: Revenge?" Temari asks, undoubtedly curious as to who the poor victim of Sasuke's wrath would be. Gaara snuck in an analytical gaze to the Uchiha, also waiting for his response.

Said Uchiha smirked. "Haruno Sakura."

* * *

The drinks were being taken care of by Shikamaru, as Sasuke accurately stated. It was a mystery that he was doing this alone, the blonde speculated. But she was proven wrong when the pineapple-haired man was joined by an eerily unfamiliar face.

Said blonde was currently perched above a roof of what seemed to be a store selling party balloons, which was located directly in front of the liquor store where Shikamaru and the unknown black-haired man came from. She doesn't recognize the man beside Shikamaru, but all she could say was that he had one of the _fakest _smiles she'd ever seen.

Temari inwardly shuddered.

She winced as she took a glance at the amount of alcohol the pair bought, mentally cursing herself for not asking Sasuke for money to pay for the _intoxicating substance _she bought in order to spike their drinks. That would have to wait for later. Besides, the looks on their faces would be more than enough payment for her. She just knew that it would be priceless.

Taking another scrutinizing look at the pair trudging onwards, she swiftly but stealthily followed them to where they were going to store the said drinks. She followed them to the Hokage Tower, sneaking past the guards and making sure that no one saw her enter the room where the pair she was tailing carefully placed the large amounts of drinks.

Great, now she felt like an assassin waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The place was breathtaking, in her opinion, of course. It was perfect, the way the room was organized to incorporate Neji's elegant tastes but still had the touch of a fun, bar look. Everything was perfect except for the curtains, to which Temari's eyes visibly crinkled in disgust.

She patiently waited for the perfect moment to sneak in as Shikamaru and Sai, as she learned was the pineapple-haired man's companion's name due to being called over by a cheery voice sounding eerily familiar, worked on mixing the different drinks together to achieve the perfect blend. Temari's teal blue orbs observed and scrutinize the kind and amount of liquor and what other juices or substances the pair added to the mix, carefully formulating the right amount of _intoxicating substance _she needed to pour into them.

When the pair was done and they prepared to leave, Temari proceeded to hide behind the tall plant beside the doorway of the room, making sure to mask her chakra completely and keeping herself out of sight until Shikamaru and Sai turned to a corner.

_Tch, Sakura and Ino are inside the room. _The blonde woman said to herself, _how the heck am I supposed to sneak past them?_

Apparently, her problems were solved when Tenten began to make her way to the room, demanding that everything be changed and rearranged to fit the occasion. What was she saying? The place was already perfect. Except for the curtains, she would agree with her on that one.

Shaking her head and steeling her eyes in concentration, she proceeded to make use of the distraction Tenten served and stealthily made her way to the punch. Said girl inwardly laughed upon seeing that not one of the three girls chatting cheerily not a few feet away from her noticed her presence.

She poured the right amount of _intoxicating substance _into the punch slowly but surely, making sure not to mess it up in order for the substance to remain unnoticed. She quickly took a quick whiff and put a slim finger in the bowl, tasting the blend of various drinks. When she was satisfied with her work, she waited as Tenten stomped out of the room and anticipated another opening for her to escape.

After five minutes of sitting perfectly still and not a single opportunity, she thought she'd just have to show herself and make her escape when she heard a balloon _pop. _Seeing as this, once more, distracted the two girls she made use of it to make her escape.

_Task number 1, successfully accomplished._

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara was using his sand to travel lightly through the village, making sure not to leave evidences of his moves. He has already found Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Sai, who were all located at the same place, and he inwardly smirked to himself when he saw Temari sneaking behind Shikamaru and Sai.

He's also found Team Gai, Team 8, Naruto and Chouji, all scattered in various parts of the village taking their time to get ready for the party, except for the latter who spent most of his time eating in a barbecue stall. Another exception is Neji, who was accompanied by Gai, Lee and Tenten, seemingly oblivious to what was about to happen later. The three other members on his team were sharing knowing looks with each other, which surprisingly wasn't caught by the Hyuuga prodigy.

Upon closer inspection, the kazekage realized why. He was staring dreamily at Tenten, who in turn remained oblivious to his staring.

Konoha's ninjas were strong, but they sure as hell were entertaining to watch when not in battle.

When he finished his task, he travelled onwards to where Sasuke was preparing the ultimate prank for Sakura.

_Task number 2, successfully accomplished._

By the time Gaara got to Sasuke, the place was ready and only needed the finishing touches.

The room Sasuke decided to use was creepy, and that in itself was an understatement. It looked like an interrogation room, to be honest, and the red-haired kazekage was actually confused as to what the avenger's master plan could possibly be. After all, what was he going to do to her? Torture her?

No, that didn't seem possible. He was in love with the rosette, or so he'd heard. Was this the Uchiha's twisted way of showing his feelings towards her, for her to feel the intensity and depths of his love? By locking her up in a mock interrogation room?

Gaara stood frozen and blinked in bewilderment.

_The Uchiha is downright weird. _He says to himself.

Said Uchiha doesn't notice his presence, dark obsidian orbs currently preoccupied with trailing over the entire room, measuring it up and carefully scrutinizing each and every corner of it. It was only when Gaara took two steps closer to the avenger and cleared his throat that the said avenger was made aware of the kazekage's presence in the room.

"What do you think?" Sasuke casually asked the red-head, pocketing his hands and looked as aloof as ever. "It's perfect, isn't it?"

Gaara could only raise his eyebrows in interest. "You want my opinion, Uchiha? Mind telling me what exactly _it _is first?" he answers, confusion clearly laced in his tone.

Sasuke noticed the confusion in the kazekage's voice, but paid it no heed. Instead he chose to take one more glance at the room he prepared all by himself and gives himself a triumphant smirk. "You'll see, Gaara. You'll see."

And that gesture only confused the kazekage further.

_Task number 3, successfully accomplished._

* * *

With the three tasks successfully carried out, Sasuke and Gaara proceeded to travel back to the shack, AKA their meeting place and found Temari already standing inside, her left hand on her hip and looking as impatient as ever.

"Where have you two _been?_" she grumbles out, clearly annoyed. "I was here ages ago and you only arrive now? Are you aware that we have only _five minutes left?_"

Sasuke runs a hand through his dark raven locks before answering, "Yes, Temari. We are aware. We just had to.. _take care of a few things._"

Temari didn't fail to notice the slight hesitation before he said those last six words.

"Fine." She says, "but we better start preparing if we want to crash the party on time." She grins evilly, and her cheerful aura brightens up the atmosphere of the shack they were all standing in.

"By now, they would have already started." Sasuke deadpanned, informing the two. Before the siblings could react, he added, "It was on purpose. We spoil the fun by letting them have their first few minutes of fun before we go barging in the door."

Gaara nodded, then proceeded to question Temari. "Are you sure you did your job well?"

"Flawless." She answered. "The scent was unnoticeable and the taste remained the same. Tested it for myself, and boy, did it pack a _punch. _Those guys are in for one hell of a ride."

"Good," Sasuke said, handing the two one glass of water each. "drink this before we go." Before proceeding to drink a glass of his own.

The siblings drank it without a second thought, seeing him drink one too and fully trusting the Uchiha, wanting to leave as soon as possible. They couldn't wait to see the priceless looks on everyone's faces.

Five minutes later and they were all dressed up, fully prepared to bring chaos onto the oblivious party-goers.

Three different faces all came together into one evil smirk.

They put on their masks, mimicking robbers, and proceeded to barge into Neji's surprise party. Oh, Neji was surprised all right. But not just because of the party, but because of them. Sasuke inwardly smirked, muttering triumphantly to himself. _'You deserve this, Neji. Now you're the one being played.'_

He began taking out the lights one by one, flashing by the distances with a speed that rivalled Lee's. The other two members of his team also began taking out the mass of people around them, which due to the _intoxicating substance _in their drinks, was a piece of cake. Something was wrong though, something went wrong in their plan. A miscalculated factor Sasuke forgot to incorporate.

Sakura didn't drink without Sasuke.

Which was why, when the three of them knocked the lights out of everybody else in the room, they headed for Sakura and proceeded to blindfold her. Sasuke, being the rosette's boyfriend, was blessed with the privilege of being the one who heaved her to his shoulders. They ran towards the car they prepared earlier on - one of the things Sasuke mentioned he needed to take care of earlier - and put her down there gently.

Of course, typical Sakura thrashed around and tried to resist, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered playfully in her ear, "Be still, _Sakura."_

The shudder that escaped the rosette was barely hidden from the three other occupants of the car.

His two teammates, who by the way had taken off their masks, glared at him in such a way that said _'Stupid, she'll recognize your voice!' _Sasuke only smirked at this and pulled at something on his neckline, revealing a mic.

A mic that released pheromones and drugs when spoken into. Drugs that induced sleep.

The three watched as Sakura stopped thrashing and stilled, going limp with unconsciousness. The siblings then started asking Sasuke, "How are we not affected then?"

"The water I made you guys drink earlier contained drugs – which are perfectly harmless, mind you – that would make you immune to the effects of this pheromone mic."

The two shared a look before nodding, Temari telling her younger brother to drive.

Little did they know that before Sakura passed out, she recognized the voice whispering in her ear. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. _'Uchiha Sasuke, you have hell to pay for what you've done.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh! :D Sasuke's gonna be in trouble! *says in a singsong voice* TEEHEE! I'm evil :D

Please tell me what you think. Pretty please? :3 with cherries on top? o:3

love_love_love.

~Angel


End file.
